The next Summer
by Akina11
Summary: Miranda returns to Selkie Island for the next summer with her mum and more mystery and intrigue awaits her.


**Chapter 1**

**I held my breath as Selkie Island came into view once more. It still took a while to show itself beneath all the fog but once we moved closer I saw the sign warning of its dangers and I looked towards the beach searching for a glimpse of blond hair.**

"**You're going to stop breathing permanently if you carry on like that love." I looked up into my mum's smiling and face and blew out my breath. She had a teasing glint in her eye as she watched me.**

"**No I wouldn't mum, eventually I would have been forced to start breathing again, my brain would have communicated that to my lungs." I grinned up at her and she rolled her eyes.**

"**Sometimes I wish you didn't know so much about science and medicine. Come on now, its time to get off." We got of the boat and onto the Harbour. As soon as we steeped off someone flung their arms around me and squeled loudly.**

"**Oh my gosh, Miranda, its so great to see you again!" CeeCee let me go and I was able to smile warmly at her. At first I hadn't thought we would be friends but once I spent some time with her I noticed she wasn't so bad. **

"**It is indeed wonderful to see you both again Amelia." I turned and saw CeeCee's mum, Delilah, hugging mine.**

"**Its good to be back, get out of New York a bit again and Miranda couldn't wait to get back either." Mum looked at me and winked and I started blushing furiously. CeeCee was looking at me with a hint of a smile while Delilah looked between all of us confused.**

"**What's this about then Miranda?" I was still blushing and was about to answer when a distraction arrived in the form of Theodore Illingworth and his son T.J. **

**Mum was the one to start blushing now, on our last visit to Selkie I had discovered that my mum and Mr. Illingworth were engaged to be married but since mum left to get away and married dad they hadn't. They had reconnected on our last visit and kept in touch, it was no wonder why she was blushing now.**

**I looked at T.J and felt uncomfortable, when I had last seen him I had told him I didn't want to date him. He looked at me for a long moment and smirked slightly. I could tell it was because I looked different now. I had left my hair down and put on a little make up on the occasion of coming to Selkie. He looked as if he was a bout to reach for me when CeeCee pulled me away.**

"**I could tell how uncomfortable you were." **

"**Thanks CeeCee, I owe you one. How is Bobby?" referring to the guy who had been her summer pick last time we were here. It was her turn to start blushing but before she could answer mum was calling me saying we had to get to the Mariner, our house, now.**

"**We'll catch up soon" I promised as mum and I took the short cut to the Mariner. I glanced briefly at the path into Fisherman's Village but continued on my way home. There would be time for that once we unpacked and besides, that isn't the place I wanted to see him.**

**After mum and I unpacked, had some sweet tea and showered it was around 5 p.m. I looked at mum wondering if she had any plans for us but when I met her eyes she was smiling at me softly.**

**I opened my mouth to ask her if I could be excused but she beat me to it. "Go on then, I've seen how edgy you were as we went about our business. But please don't be back too late and take your cell this time love." **

**I looked at her and felt my heart warm up. The last time we had been here, we fought most of the time and now I realized just how much our relationship evolved. **

"**Thanks mum." I went over and hugged her before walking out. **

**I was wearing flip flops today, easier to take off on the beach, but I still made sure my toes were covered by wearing a long, flowing skirt. The only reason I wore sandals was because of the person I was going to see. **

**As I stepped on to Siren Beach, I stopped for a moment to slide off my shoes before continuing barefoot. I had to only walk a few feet before I saw him. Hair glinting in the evening sun and waiting for me. I felt my heart swell as I started running towards him. **

**He opened his arms wide and I flung myself into them, letting him lift me off my feet. I looked into his green eyes and felt a surge of happiness so strong I thought it would burst out of me. The, after a few moments more of looking into each others eyes and kissed till we couldn't breathe and had to come up for air.**

**He laid his forehead against mine. "I've missed you Miranda, welcome back my love."**

**I reveled in the feeling of being in his arms. "I missed you too Leomaris, king of the sea and my heart."**


End file.
